


A Beginning

by hunters_retreat



Series: SPNCIS [2]
Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Is Known, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7037557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was more than ready for this new life to begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beginning

 

  
“For a geek, he knows how to throw a punch,” DiNozzo commented as Abby held an ice pack to Dean's chin.  As if he wasn’t humiliated enough by his little brother getting the one up on him, Abby wouldn’t let him get up from her chair.  They didn’t have an active case at the moment and Gibbs was well aware of how much entertainment his senior field agent needed and apparently decided to give Abby free reign to give it to him.  Damn DiNozzo and his teacher’s pet thing he had going on with Gibbs.

“I have guns in this lab and don’t think I won’t use them,” Abby growled.  “And I know how to get rid of bodies without leaving evidence.”

Dean pushed her hand away to see Sam approaching.  McGee was watching closely and Ducky was at the back of the lab after assuring Abby he was just fine.  He wanted to laugh.  It was nice to have them all watching out for him, but there was no one in the world he needed watching less from than his little brother.

“Can I talk to my brother?”

“Yeah, how did you get hired without anyone picked up on that one?” DiNozzo asked.

Sam and Dean both looked up at Gibbs who seemed keenly interested in the question now that it had been raised.

Sam looked back at Dean who just shrugged.  Taking a deep breath, he watched Sam steel himself for whatever was about to come.  “I might have changed some of my background information to make sure references to Dean, or any other Winchester, wouldn’t be found.”

“Do you know how many databases you would have had to have-“

“Yes, he does,” Dean cut McGee off before he could get into a full swing with the geekery.  “The question you meant to ask, McVampy, was why he did it.”

“Like I was going to get a full ride to Stanford with Dad’s record on my back.”

Dean nodded because he already knew the answer.  Sam never told John, but when Dean drove his little brother away to college, he knew Sam was taking their mother’s name and he’d hacked into the database to make it all stick.  As he got older he just kept updating his skills and making sure no one could catch him.

“If you were so good at that sort of thing, why didn’t you clear your brother’s record?” Gibbs asked.

Sam smiled at Dean and he couldn’t help but smile back.  “Keeping Dean’s record clean would have been a full time job.”

“Hey, I haven’t been arrested in two years.”

“Yeah, because you went legit and they gave you a real badge.  Hey, remember that time when we were at the airport and-“

“Probably not the place to reminisce about that, Sammy,” Dean reminded him.  Last thing he needed was anyone knowing he’d impersonated a Homeland Security agent.  Fornell was still pissed enough that Gibbs had hired someone who had impersonated an FBI agent. 

Sam’s smile was too innocent and Dean knew he’d mentioned it on purpose.

“So,” DiNozzo started up again, “what was with the fists of fury?   Good movie, Bruce Lee at the beginning of his career.  They made a sequel with Jackie Chan but it was-“

He stopped suddenly when Gibbs smacked the back of his head.  “Sorry, Boss.  So what’s with the brotherly love?”

Sam stared at Dean for a few minutes before shaking his head slightly.  Dean gave a small nod in understanding. Whatever else this might be about, it wasn’t for public consumption.  “Sammy’s just still a little pissed that I disappeared off the face of the planet.”

“You did what?” Abby asked.

“I uh…” he could stare down demons and hold his own against a raging werewolf attack but the accusation in Abby’s eyes was something else entirely.  “Sam was trying to get away from hunting and I realized he was never gonna get away from it if I didn’t stop going to see him.  So I left.”

“Without calling for four years,” Sam clarified, his anger returning slightly even though Dean could see his brother’s fingers itching.  “I thought you were dead in some ditch after pissing off a witch or something.  Maybe gotten taken out by a shape shifter since they love you so damn much, but here you are, safe and cozy in an office, Dean?  You didn’t think you could call me and tell me you went legit?”

Dean got up then, pissed enough to be done with it.  “Yeah.  You go ahead and stay pissed, Sammy.”

“It’s Sam.”

“Damn straight it is,” Dean said as he turned to walk away.  “Sam Campbell.  When Sam Winchester shows up, then we can talk about who left who.”

 

 

Sam watched Dean walk out the door with an ache in his chest so large he almost reached up to see if his blood was seeping out.  Jesus, it was really Dean.  After four years of nothing he never expected to find his brother on his first day on the job at NCIS.  How the hell could he have ever guessed his brother became a law enforcement agent?

He couldn’t move though, couldn’t follow Dean yet because the real damage couldn’t be undone in front of the others, if it ever could.

“I forgive you,” Abby said softly as she came up beside him. 

He looked down at her, this little Goth girl who seemed to have the entire team wrapped around her pinky, who also had his brother half terrified.  “Sorry.  I didn’t mean to lose control like that.  I just never expected…” he let his words trail off then because he looked up and could see the understanding in Gibbs’ eyes. 

“You were a hunter?” Gibbs asked.

“It’s not on the resume,” he said with a self-deprecating laugh, “but yeah.  Dean and I were raised to it.  It’s one of the reasons I really wanted this position.  There aren’t a lot of us in the field yet and you need someone who knows what’s out there first hand, not just through books.”

“You really know how to use a gun?” DiNozzo goaded but Sam just smiled at him.  His answer was cut short as Dean came jogging back into the room.

“Boss, we got a call,” Dean said to Gibbs.  He looked back at Sam and raised an eyebrow.  “Think you can still handle a hunt, Sammy?”

Sam smiled because Dean was like a little kid.  As soon as there was a hunt everything else was forgotten except the thrill of the chase.  On a hunt, Dean was a beautiful thing.  “I can handle anything you throw at me, Dean.”

“Good." Gibbs answered before Dean could say anything else.  "Everyone get your gear.  Winchester, you got your brother’s back.”

“Yes sir,” they said in unison.

The others looked at them oddly but Sam just grabbed his backpack.  It was stocked with the essentials he’d been told to take along by NCIS but with a few personal additions he liked to keep with him, like rock salt, holy water, and his favorite silver knife.  He didn’t look at the others, but followed Dean back up to the bullpen to get his. 

He didn’t know how the day was going to turn out, but he had a new job, a new hunt, and his brother by his side.  He was more than ready for this new life to begin.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by the amazing [](http://flawlessglitch.livejournal.com/profile)[flawlessglitch](http://flawlessglitch.livejournal.com/) ! She made this awesome and I made the mistakes :P Hope you enjoy the next part :P


End file.
